


Safe Haven

by FanGirl18



Series: Sterek Movie/Book AU [1]
Category: Nicholas Sparks - Safe Haven, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, M/M, Safe Haven AU, Scott is Horrible, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, chris argent is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is running from his abusive ex-boyfriend back home to his father with his new best friend Cora. What did Scott do to make Stiles hate him? Will Stiles open himself up to the equally damaged Derek? Will he find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Safe Haven with a Teen Wolf twist. Instead of seeing a ghost of someone important to Derek instead he's best friends with his very much alive little sister. Stiles will have an abusive boyfriend, who is a werewolf that he's running from who will come back and make trouble for him. Also Scott got turned before Season 1 by a rogue alpha. Peter still went crazy and killed a bunch of people before Derek killed him. Any confusion asks away and I will clarify.

**Safe Haven**

Life could change in the blink of an eye and sometimes you can't understand how or why. For Genim "Stiles" Stilinski his life changed when the summer before his sophomore year when his best friend Scott was turned into a werewolf and the Argents came back into town, most specifically Kate Argent. She wanted to kill Scott but he had fallen for her niece, Allison, so the bitch offered a choice to him. He dies or Stiles dies and Scott chose which hurt the fuck out of him. Scott had been his best friend since second grade and instead of fighting he gives a death sentence to his best friend for a girl he just met. For days Stiles went through torture until he found he was saved by Chris Argent who told him to run and never come back.

Stiles had found his father made up a lie about being beaten and bullied and so his father sent him to Boston to his aunt's house. Aunt Cara had helped him in more ways than one. Not only had she known about werewolves but she was a Fae, so was his mother, and so was he as it turned out. Cara trained him and loved him until the day she interfered and was killed for her troubles. The Alpha pack had spared him as well as a lone werewolf girl, Cora. The Alpha pack was evil and worse than Kate Argent and Stiles thought he would die. Deucalion had taken an interest in him and every day for months on end Stiles was used for his Fae magic, tortured, and raped. His only saving grace had been that the blind man had allowed him to spend time with Cora who he kept locked up. Stiles was smart though and he planned because the scars that littered his body and his soul made him colder, harder and he was going to get out of here.

He had help in the form of Moran Morell who despite everything disobeyed her master and helped Stiles escape not knowing the boy would take Cora with him as well. This is what led them on the journey back to Beacon Hills and his father.

"They could still come after us," Cora spoke up from beside him on the near empty greyhound bus.

"I know but he would have killed us eventually," Stiles spoke the scar on his side irritating him and making him uncomfortable.

Cora looked her friend and sighed in sadness. She wasn't the only one to know death and pain he was as well. After finding out what his supposed best friend did to him Cora swore to always protect the Fae because he protected her right back. Scars littered his body from the pain and torture he had been through in his life and he didn't deserve it. She took his hand taking the pain from him and smiled at her friend knowing that as long as they had each other they could get through anything. The bus stopped in Beacon Hills and the two stepped out surprised to see someone waiting for them.

"Dad," Stiles spoke tears trying to escape his eyes.

"God what happened to you," Sheriff asked horrified at what his son must have suffered.

John had gotten a call from Ms. Morell telling him that his son and a friend of his were coming back to Beacon Hills and that he would be told everything. He saw the scars and felt anger at who put them on his son wanting to make them pay but right now wasn't the time for revenge. John stepped forward and pulled his son into a hug holding him tightly in his arms. He saw the sadness in the young girl's eyes and pulled her in as well swearing he would protect the two youngsters as best he could.

Stiles and Cora sat in his dad's work jeep wondering how they were going to tell him everything that happened. It wasn't something that could be explained easily and it wasn't that believable unless you had proof.

"Talk to me son," Sheriff Stilinski urged.

"Werewolves are real," Stiles blurted.

John looked at his son in disbelief but held his comments letting the car ride be encompassed with complete silence. He finally pulled into the house and got out of the car leading the kids inside. He knew that he was going to need a drink for this story. John pointed at the couch silently ordering them to sit down and he went to change. He collected himself wondering how in his right mind he was believing this and figured that maybe it was all the cases that had come through in the past few months that changed that.

Stiles was nervous but for a different reason than usual. Usually he was nervous about being raped or tortured or beaten but this time he was nervous because he was safe with his dad and Cora and he knew that it just couldn't last especially since he now had to tell his father the truth. He watch as his dad sat down in the chair next to the couch and poured him a drink. Stiles wanted to protest and complain about his health but he figured with the talk they were about to have his father would need a drink.

"Start from the beginning," John ordered looking at his son and the scars marring his arms and his chest from what he could see.

John listened as Stiles told him about Scott being bit by a rogue alpha, about the boy falling in love with the new girl who happened to be Argent. He became angry at Scott when he learned that McCall had chosen to give his son over to be tortured and die instead of standing up and fighting or even not choosing the Argent girl. He was surprised to learn that his wife had been a Fae and that Stiles was one as well but at the same time it didn't surprise him how powerful his son was because he always knew Stiles was meant for great things. John grew angry once again when he learned what Stiles and Cora had went through with the Alpha pack. He finished his drink as silence once again descended the room.

"Stiles your old room is all set for you and there should be some clothes from before you left there that might still fit you. Cora you can have the guest room and borrow something of Stiles' until tomorrow when you can go shopping for more clothes," John said and saw the surprise on their faces.

"You're not upset? You don't hate me?" Stiles asked tears running down his face.

John stood up and wrapped his arm around Stiles neck hugging him letting the boy cry into his stomach. He pulled back and placed a kill on his forehead wishing he could kill whoever had hurt his son like this.

"You're my son I don't need to know anything else," John said looking Stiles in the eye.

"Thanks Dad but I need to ask something else. Is there a way we can find out if anyone from Cora's family is still alive?" Stiles asked.

"Sweetie what is your last name?" John asked curious.

The Sheriff saw the girl look to Stiles first suspicion in her eyes as well as fear and sadness. This girl like Stiles has been through hell and so much more than someone her age should go through. It was sad and it broke his heart knowing what his son and the girl went through.

"My last name is Hale," Cora answered getting the okay from Stiles.

"Cora you have family left in fact you have family here in Beacon Hills as we speak," John said shocked.

"Who?" Cora asked afraid.

"Derek Hale," John answered, "and I'm guessing he's a werewolf like you are which explains so much right now."

Stiles watched as his dad went up to bed for his shift the next day. He looked over and saw Cora crying probably from relief in knowing she wasn't alone anymore and that she wasn't the only one who survived the fire that killed the Hale family. He hugged his friend letting her sob into his chest and prayed to whoever would listen that the two of them could finally find peace or some semblance of peace.

~Safe Haven~

Derek sighed in annoyance as he listened to Scott once again defend Allison to the pack. It was bad enough what she did to Erica, Boyd, and Isaac but considering she was an Argent it made things worse. Argents were werewolf hunters and the only one who wasn't a psychopath was Chris and maybe Allison. Kate had been taken in interest him and considering it was after the death of Paige he had been the teenage idiot that decided to fall for her seduction. It had been the biggest mistake of his life and she had taken great pleasure in killing his family. Laura had heard about a rogue Alpha that had been killed and went to investigate which led to her death. Peter had killed the Alpha and then killed Laura. His reign of terror continued as he went after the people involved in the fire until it came to Kate.

Derek had heard Chris mention to Scott that he had made a grave mistake making a deal with Kate and he didn't understand what that meant nor did he understand why Chris hated Scott so much. Derek had figured that it was being a hunter and all but due to recent developments he discovered that there was more to it. Peter had killed Kate and right afterwards Derek killed his uncle feeling there was no hope for him anymore. After that debacle Gerard had come to town on a wolf hunt killing and torturing whoever he could. Victoria had joined him and tried to kill Scott. In an effort to save him Derek bit the Argent woman and she died. Gerard used this to twist and brainwash Allison and it worked. The young girl had tortured Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. The thing that surprised him the most was that Chris was pissed as hell at Allison and wasn't making an effort to defend his daughter.

"Scott just because my father brainwashed her doesn't make what Allison did okay," Chris said surprising everyone.

"She's your daughter how can you not defend her?" Scott growled his eyes flashing and Derek grew annoyed.

"Because she became exactly like my sister and we both know what my sister is capable of," Chris stated mysteriously.

"How about you tell us?" Derek ordered. "I'm tired of you keeping secrets Argent so talk."

"You weren't my sister's last victim Derek. Kate found out about Scott and was going to kill him but she realized how much Allison loved him so for my daughter she offered Scott a deal. Scott's friend helped him after he was bitten and knew about werewolves. Kate told Scott it was him or Stiles. Scott chose and Stiles was taken because all McCall cared about was getting with my daughter so he betrayed his best friend since second grade. When I found out about my sisters involvement with the fire I went to one of her hideouts and found Stiles beaten and tortured. He told me what happened and I told him to run because I knew that even if Kate was taken care of my father wasn't far behind. Scott isn't worthy of being anything and he sure as hell doesn't have a place to judge anyone," Chris finished shocking everyone.

"Chris I do love how you tell stories," a voice said surprising everyone because no one had heard anything which put them on alert that is until they saw who it was.

The pack looked over to find a boy with dark hair, dark eyes and scars covering what was seen of his body wearing a mask likely to keep his emotions in check. His face was the only thing scar free and Derek instantly felt a connection to the boy. He had to hold his wolf back as it whispered "Mine" in his head like a prayer.

"So this is the Scott McCall the traitor," a girl's voice said one Derek instantly recognized.

"Cora," Derek whispered wanting to take a step forward but saw her face full of anger and stopped.

"Hey big brother," she said the anger leaving her voice and face as she faced her brother.

Every one turned their eyes to Scott who had his head down in shame. Stiles growled and a rush of magic left him making Scott fly into the wall. Derek took a step back knowing this wasn't his fight and he wasn't the one that had been betrayed. He knew that this boy was magic, Fae, and that they were loyal creatures unless hurt or betrayed which means Scott was in for it and Derek wasn't going to interfere not that he wanted to anyway.

~Safe Haven~

Stiles was angry seeing Scott and hearing about all the things he's done made him angrier. His magic had allowed him and Cora to stay hidden and listen in on the pack. What they heard shocked them and made them angry. Scott was digging himself deeper but his punishment was for Stiles to decide and the pack wasn't going to take that away from him. Seeing Derek Hale for the first time made Stiles feel like there was a light at the end of the tunnel and the Fae in him knew that this man, this alpha, was his mate. Right now though he couldn't worry about that he had to deal with a certain ex-best friend.

"How does it feel Scott seeing the damage you caused? It's funny that I find Chris Argent more trustworthy than you considering he's a hunter but at least he has a code that he actually goes by. You claim to be better than everyone else McCall but your not and from what I've heard you only got worse since I left. I wonder how many people in here would defend you and try to save you especially knowing that you sided with Gerard Argent just so you could sleep with his granddaughter. Hell that's why you turned me over to Kate Argent to be tortured and killed not that you cared. The thing is I'm not even going to touch you because my father knows everything now and he doesn't like it when someone hurts me so trust me Scott you are in for a world of trouble and nothing can get you out of it," Stiles said glaring at the boy as his eyes flashed yellow.

"Yes he is," Sheriff Stilinski said coming in through the open doorway.

"Dad I thought you were going to wait," Stiles said.

"No one hurts my son and gets away with it. Scott McCall you are under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of my son Genim Stilinski. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you without cost. Do you understand these rights?" Sheriff finished handcuffing Scott who just hung his head in shame.

Silence followed as Scott was led out by the Sheriff and when Allison went to yell Chris gave her a look that told her not to even try saying anything. The two Argents left without a word and soon so did the rest of the pack leaving Isaac, Derek, Cora, and Stiles alone in the loft together. Isaac sensed that the Hale siblings needed time alone so he went upstairs to his room giving them privacy.

"How are alive?" Derek asked.

"I was able to sneak out through a window and into the woods. I kept running and the next thing I knew I was two states over in Utah. A couple found me and took me in they loved me. They kept asking what I remembered I lied and told them that I didn't remember anything. When I was thirteen my wolf came out and I ran because I didn't want to put them in danger. I found a pack in Boston where I stayed for three years," Cora said pausing in her story.

"What happened?" Derek asked trying to be calm even though he wasn't good at this type of thing.

"I happened actually," Stiles answered interrupting, "After I was let go by Chris I ran home to my father and he saw me beaten. I told him it was bullies and he became overprotective. He sent me to my mother's sister in Maine. Aunt Cara took one look at me and knew. She told me of my heritage and what I was, a Fae. Cara taught me how to use my magic, how to control it, everything there was to know she taught me. One day she found Cora near death and brought her to the house."

"The Alpha Pack led by Deucalion found the pack that took me in and gave the alpha a choice to join and kill his pack or he would kill us all. He tried to fight back but Deucalion was too strong and so was his pack. Mine was obliterated and if Cara hadn't found me when she did I would be dead," Cora spoke.

"My aunt nursed Cora back to health with her magic and Cora hid out at the house until the day the Alpha Pack found us. Cara was killed fighting them and Deucalion knew what I was so he surprised attacked me and almost killed me. They took us and when I woke up Cora had been locked in a cage while I had been locked in a room. I knew what Deucalion was capable of so I made a deal. He could do whatever he wanted to me as long as neither he nor his pack touched Cora. For three months I went through another kind of hell until someone who I won't name for their protection helped us escape and we ran here," Stiles finished the story.

"Thank you for protecting my sister," Derek said his eyes flashing red angry at what he heard.

"I can't be what you want," Stiles said surprising the alpha, "I was raped and tortured. I know who you are to me and I know what I am to you. I don't think I can ever be ready."

Derek didn't know what to say to make it better and he saw his sister looking at him in warning and he sighed. He wasn't good with emotions and he sure as hell wasn't good with talking but he knew that if he didn't want to be alone forever and wanted his mate to understand him and be with him he had to open up no matter how hard it was.

"My experience with relationships isn't the best considering what happened the last time. I'm not ready either," Derek grumbled crossing his arms.

Stiles walked until he was standing a breath away from the wolf and smiled sadly realizing he wasn't the only broken thing here. Kate Argent didn't just screw him up but she screwed Derek up as well doing god knows what to him and killing his family well except Cora. He leaned up the rest of the way and softly kissed Derek on the lips.

"I'll try if you do," Stiles whispered pulling away.

~Safe Haven~

Life changed for everyone after that. Scott ended up in even bigger trouble once Melissa found out everything. She didn't bother bailing him out and Scott took a plea deal of community service and a restraining order was set against him. He wasn't allowed anywhere near Stiles and they couldn't be in the same classes. Stiles and Cora were enrolled at Beacon Hills High School and put in the same classes. Sheriff becomes a mother hen towards them and when he found out about Stiles and Derek he didn't let them out of his sight. If his life had been different Stiles might be angry about it but as it was he didn't mind and Derek while slightly annoyed let it go knowing this way Stiles could be safe. The pack accepted the new two members without too much fuss. Lydia and Cora surprisingly became good friends and Isaac was like a little puppy following Stiles around except when Derek showed up. Stiles found it endearing and let the teen wolf use him a snuggle buddy. Two months passed and life seemed to move on for the pack and Stiles and Cora. It was so safe, so good that Stiles should have figured something would go wrong.

Stiles was curled up on Derek's chest watching the Avengers. The sheriff was in the kitchen doing paperwork and keeping a close eye on them. Cora meanwhile was at the loft not because it was becoming home but because she was getting closer to Isaac. Derek had tried saying something but Stiles stopped that and the alpha let it go wanting his sister to be happy.

"Iron Man is so much better than Captain America. Captain was made into a hero even with his whole never back down from a fight thing he had going on but Iron Man is human, he drank too much, made weapons, ran a company and slept with whoever he wanted. He changed when he was kidnapped and tortured by the Ten Rings and when he discovered who Stane really was. Then there was the whole palladium poisoning and falling for Pepper. He's human and he changed and is willing to do whatever he has to do to survive while Captain is all like now let's do this peacefully at least until the end," Stiles rambled.

Derek laughed because Stiles rambled on and on over the littlest things and he found it endearing. He almost missed it but then he felt Stiles freeze and looked down to see fear in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Derek asked concerned and wanting to comfort his mate.

"I'm sorry if I ramble too much I mean you can just tell me I'm annoying and to shut up I can take it. I've had worse done to me over it," Stiles whispered.

"I don't find it annoying well okay maybe sometimes but not like that Stiles. Most of the time I like it when you ramble I find it funny and it relaxes me most of the time. Other times yeah it gets on my nerves but not enough for me to hate you or tell you to shut up. I would never hurt you Stiles even when I'm angry at you. If I'm upset with you about anything I will tell you and talk through it or I will try to anyway. If I don't your dad or my sister can kick my ass," Derek explained kissing Stiles on the forehead.

Stiles relaxed after hearing that knowing it was the truth. Derek was bad at a lot of things but he would never hurt Stiles not knowingly and never physically or sexually like Deucalion used to do. He felt Derek's hand run through his hair which had grown out from the buzz cut it once was and snuggled closer to Derek's chest. Even being as happy as he felt Stiles felt a chill go down his spine with a feeling of fear making him realize that something bad was coming and it would change things for everyone.

~Safe Haven~

Cora laughed from her place in Isaac's lap as she watched Stiles and Derek argue over what to watch. Stiles wanted to watch Thor: The Dark World while Derek wanted to watch something else besides Marvel movies like they had been doing for the past few months.

"Stiles I am not watching another Marvel movie so choose something else," Derek growled.

Derek didn't realize his mistake until Stiles froze up and took a step back. He sighed calming down because he sure as hell wasn't going to hurt him over a movie. Cora wanted to be upset at her brother but she knew that he was actually being very good and patient about things besides everyone gets made every once and while so this was just one of those times. Unfortunately what Stiles and her had been through had screwed them up, Stiles was the worst though.

"Stiles I'm not going to hurt you I'm angry because you want to watch another Marvel movie and seeing those movie a billion times is starting to get on my nerves," Derek sighed holding his hands up like he was taking to a wounded animal.

"Can we watch Batman?" Stiles asked his shoulders dropping and a pout on his face.

"Yes we can," Derek agreed.

Cora smiled proudly at her brother at how he handled that situation. He could have easily got fed up and yelled at Stiles but instead he was being patient with the Fae something most people wouldn't do. Cora had her problems but at least it wasn't like Stiles' she could have sex without flashing back to a different time and a different man. She could get yelled out without freaking out too much though if they wolfed out while yelling that was a different story.

Stiles sighed as he curled up on Derek's chest and relaxed. He wanted to get better and stop the reactions he had to yelling, growling, and anything with sex but after all he had been through it was hard for him. Derek was so patient and Stiles knew that the wolf deserved better but for some reason Derek had chosen him as a mate and so they were stuck with each other.

"Stop thinking about how I'm stuck with you because I'm not," Derek whispered ignoring Cora and Isaac.

"How do you always know?" Stiles whined.

"Your body language and heartbeat," Derek stated simply.

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to watching Batman Begins with Christian Bale. This trilogy was his favorite mainly because the old ones really didn't explain Bruce Wayne's past that well. The movie was unfortunately interrupted when the alarm went off and Stiles stood concerned.

"What is that?" Cora asked.

"Trouble," Derek answered his eyes flashing.

Stiles closed his eyes and let his magic do its work. He wasn't going to let his mate get hurt and he sure as hell wasn't letting someone in that wasn't invited. He was so concentrated on stopping the intruders he didn't notice Derek's concerned look nor did he notice that the intruders made it as far as the loft door before the barrier stopped them. His magic wasn't able to stop them from entering the building but it was able to stop them from entering the loft. Stiles felt the barrier solidify and opened his eyes to meet the man that was a part of his nightmares and terrorized him more than Kate Argent did.

"I always wondered where the delicious Fae and his werewolf sidekick went and I see I have my answer," Deucalion said smirking.

"You can't touch him," Cora yelled standing in front of him while Derek's red eyes glared at the man from his place beside Stiles.

"I always get what I want," he stated mysteriously.

"Not this time," Derek growled.

"Let's go since it appears the Fae has decided to protect them," Deucalion ordered.

Stiles watched the monster and his pack leave. He didn't realize it at first but he was crying and Derek slowly walked towards him to comfort him but it was just too much for him. They didn't understand what the man was capable of or what he could do to those closest to you but Stiles did and that's why he had to run.

"You're not running," Derek ordered and Stiles realized he said the last part out loud.

"You don't understand what he's capable of," Stiles whispered tears falling.

"I will protect you," Derek tried to reason.

"Protect me! Nothing can protect me from that monster Derek. He murdered my aunt and he would have killed your sister had I not made that deal with him. For months he raped me, beat me, and tortured me all the while using me for my magic like I was nothing. He's a monster," Stiles yelled shocking everyone.

The Fae tried to pull away but Derek wasn't having it and instead he wrapped his strong arms around Stiles and pulled the teen tightly so he was trapped against his body.

"We will fight them together and I will protect you no matter what," Derek growled.

The wolf pulled his mate into a kiss shutting him up. Stiles melted despite his best efforts to escape. He wanted to believe that what Derek was saying was the truth but it was hard to trust that after everything he had been through. He clutched Derek's shirt in his hand as he returned the kiss letting he feel safe in the arms of his mate. Maybe together they could stop Deucalion and his pack of alphas.

~Safe Haven~

It seemed like things had died down somewhat since the incident at the loft though the two twin alphas were attending school. Scott had tried to make amends but Stiles wasn't willing to forgive and forget yet and Chris had become his confidante of sorts. The horror he faced wasn't something that Stiles was willing to share with anyone, his father had been a little disappointed at first but then relieved because talking to Chris helped him, the problem was Derek. Even though the Alpha said it was okay Stiles knew it wasn't, he knew that Derek felt that Stiles didn't trust him when that wasn't the case at all.

"It's not that I don't trust him Chris it's that it's hard to talk about and it isn't the prettiest thing," Stiles sighed as he raised the crossbow aiming.

Most thought that because he was a Fae that he didn't need to know how to use weapons but that wasn't the case. Sometimes you need to use weapons instead because you are mentally and physically exhausted. Having a sheriff as a father helped Stiles because he already knew how to use a shotgun. His dad had been hesitant to teach him anything about guns because of his hyper activeness but after much pleading from him the sheriff relented because he knew how Stiles could be.

It seemed so many years ago that life was so simple. Stiles had a mother and father who loved him and he was happy. His mother's death had hit him hard but he still had his father and Scott, his best friend. Well his best friend until he was betrayed and left for dead.

"You're his mate and Derek isn't going to care," Chris stated giving him a look.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply when he froze hearing the growls knowing it was Derek or the pack. Chris took a gun out and looked at Stiles trying to tell him something silently. Stiles didn't get it though because all he cared about was the fact that they had found him, the horror of his past had found him.

"Stiles you need to run now," Chris ordered.

"Their here," Stiles whispered scared.

"Stiles we are on Hale land but no one is around you need to run and find safety," Chris yelled.

Stiles ran and as he did he heard the sounds of growling and shots fired. He felt like a coward, weak but he didn't have a choice because his magic wasn't strong enough to face the werewolf pack. He didn't know how long he ran for before he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. A clawed hand wrapped around his throat choking the life out of him. He looked up into the demon eyes he feared so much.

"My little pet still running," Deucalion smirked coldly, "it's no matter now. You are of no use to me anymore young one. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Stiles felt black spots come into his vision and just as he was about to give up the grip disappeared and he gasped trying to catch the breath that had been stolen from him. He looked over and saw Derek and the pack kill the demon. Stiles felt a hand grasp his and his pain disappear. He looked over to see Scott surprisingly next to him. His former friend refused to look at him which was understandable. Stiles wouldn't forgive what Scott did so easily but this made up for some of the shit he pulled. He closed his eyes knowing that he was finally safe.

~Safe Haven~

The weeks that passed since the death of the Alpha pack had been hard. Stiles felt strange in so many ways and Cora was having the time of her life. She still had nightmares but they weren't bad and Stiles knew it was because she hadn't faced half the horrors he has. Derek was patient with him and he knew it was hard for the werewolf because his wolf just wanted to claim its mate. Stiles still weren't ready for sex yet and he didn't know if he ever would be but he could feel himself getting better. Something landed in his lap causing Stiles to break from his reverie. He looked down to see an envelope with the words "To him" on the front.

"What's this?" Stiles asked confused.

"I'm going out for a run. Read it while I'm out," Derek said mysteriously.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but the werewolf had left him alone. He was curious and nervous at the same time because this was cryptic as hell. Stiles took a deep breath and opened the envelope reading the letter.

_To the man my son loves,_

_Your probably wondering how I know who you are or what gender you are. The truth is that long ago a seer came to me telling me that one day great sorrow would come upon the Hale family killing nearly everyone. She said in the end only my son and daughter would be left. The seer told me that my son Derek would find his mate in a powerful broken soul._

_It was hard to grasp that I would die and leave my son alone and broken. It took weeks to come to terms with it as well. I'm an Alpha but even I did not expect to have this knowledge. I write you this letter to ask you something._

_I know that after everything you have been through it might be hard for you but love. Love like there's no tomorrow, laugh even if you don't want to laugh because someday that laughs might become real. Take pictures, make memories, and run so you feel free and wild like the wind. Don't let whatever darkness that hurt you or my son win. Most of all though love my son as he loves you and cherish each other._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Talia Hale_

Stiles closed his eyes as the tears came falling down. It was so beautiful and heartbreaking but it made him want to smile. Talia Hale accepted her fate even though she could have changed it and loved her son with everything she had. Stiles didn't know how this letter survived or where Derek got it from but it helped in a way. The fact that he was gifted with someone as great as Derek was a blessing in a way. Standing up Stiles folded the letter and put it in his back jean pocket. He ran out of the rebuilt Hale house and into the woods. He kept running even when he felt a presence behind him because he knew it was Derek. Stiles laughed when Derek tackled him and started licking his face. This life wasn't perfect and it would never be perfect but Stiles loved Derek and he knew Derek loved him. As long as they had each other then together they could get through anything.

A woman watched invisible to the eyes of Derek and Stiles. She smiled when she heard the Fae boy laugh as her son tackled him. It took awhile but it seemed like finally her little boy was finding love and happiness. That was all Talia Hale could ask for.


End file.
